


The Mafia's Christmas Party

by kichelmi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Party, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kichelmi/pseuds/kichelmi
Summary: Dino hosts a Christmas party for every ally. The Vongola of course are always invited, but that also means the Varia can come too. Never has he interacted with their new Mist Guardian, has he? About time he changes that.
Relationships: Dino/Flan | Fran
Kudos: 11





	The Mafia's Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was an exchange I did with someone at Discord for Christmas aaaaaand never posted oops! So I'm posting it now heh. Don't take it too seriously, and I haven't re-read it in a few months so there might be mistakes, or is plain awful, who knows! Enjoy my second attempt at posting a one-shot.
> 
> __  
>  Fran  
>  **Belphegor**  
> 

“The Varia Squad” Announced the man in a tailored suit standing next to the entrance as the group of assassins stepped into the grand salon.

“Fancy enough to have the guests announced?” Commented Lussuria with a smirk, wearing his suit with extravagant and coloured furs on the neck and sleeves, yet still with sunglasses on.

“Ushishishi, just like a royal ball. Cavallone likes to show off” Added the blonde prince with a wide, toothy grin as the group lowered down the steps into the massive room where the rest of the guests were scattered, conversing or surrounding a table with different dishes, apperitives and drinks. The Vongola boss and his guardians were already inside, as well as multiple other allied families, all reunited to celebrate the holidays in one night, as a way to strengthen the bonds between each. Mere formalities more than anything else.

“Were you _ever_ at a royal ball, senpai?” Asked the younger member, as bland as always, emphasizing on the 'ever' and with an uninterested gaze watching the area. Either he was unaware or ignorant of the disapproving scowl of the blonde, saved from being stabbed right there by their host showing up in front of them

“Welcome! I’m glad you agreed to come” Said politely the tall blonde, hair slicked back even if some rebel locks rejected any obedience to adorn his forehead and with a clearly expensive suit, with a black coat adorned by the golden insignia of his familia in the front pocket. He had invited whoever they held a good relationship with, as a form of being thankful for their trust and cooperation. The Varia were part of the Vongola, helped in different matters and although others had shown hesitation at the suggestion, noone protested at the boss’ orders. “Feel welcomed and please enjoy”

“You certainly like festivities, Cavallone” Said unimpressed the leader of the squad, and before exchanging anymore words, walked away, followed closely by Squalo, who spared the blonde nothing but a glance. Levi-a-than and Belphegor were also on their own way to grab a drink. Lussuria too was soon off to find some joy as well, it was the first time they were invited to a celebration party like that among families, since the ones to usually do it were the Vongola.

Left behind was a short green haired boy, dressing a suit just like everyone else but keeping the big hat on his head. He was standing there, looking up at Cavallone’s tenth with his emerald eyes, perfectly unaware that the group around him had dispersed. And even with so much curiosity, he looked perfectly still and uninterested. How could he keep a composed and cold front when he was being so evident?

“This is the first time we see our faces” Started explaining the blonde, bowing his head to greet the boy “But I certainly heard about you and your skills. The new Mist Guardian if I’m not wrong”

“Ah-” That seemed to spark recognition among his features, looking around to notice his older squad members already gathering around one of the tables with their loudness. His expression blanked even more at it “Senpais…” He muttered regretfully before sighing.

And before the boy may end up walking away without directing him a word, the blonde chose to speak up once more.

“Dino Cavallone. What’s your name?” He asked for the sake of formalities, politeness and to fill in the silence somehow.

“I know that” A pretty obvious thing to say when he was their well-known host, but sparing the older some shame, he went with an answer, because this wasn’t his senpai or his shishou but a man of status. “Fran” At least for now he would go with his whims.

Dino nodded in acknowledgement, and both their eyes seemed to remain on one another. His mouth opened but he said nothing as Romario brought his attention to himself from behind the Boss, requesting his presence. By the time Dino looked back, the young Varia was off to stick with his comrades.

The two busied themselves with their own stuff, Dino going from family to family to exchange words while Fran remained after his senpai’s lead. Next time the blonde managed to approach was to see Belphegor boredly playing with a knife nailed on top of the large hat the Mist Guardian wore.

“I have to ask. Was the hat your own decision?” The Cavallone dared to ask, attracting the look of the two who were sitting on the floor against a wall. The green haired didn’t answer but the blonde did instead, squishing the cheeks of the youngest.

“It’s a memento!” He exclaimed loudly.

“Memento?”

“That he’s Mammon’s successor. And nothing else, right _frog_?”

“Senpai, you grabbed lots of food and your hands stink now”

Apparently the kid knew how to piss off the older with his innocent and blunt words, because the so-called prince smudged the creamy canapé from being placed on a napkin on his lap to his cheek. With that he stood up, loudly calling for Squalo, something not necessarily nice because one could hear the silver-haired scream _VOOOOI_ from the other end of the room.

The two watched Belphegor step away and looking back at the Varia, Dino scoffed amusedly through his nose and crouched down, offering the other a napkin to clean his face.

“Quite the group you ended up with” He said, to which the other seemed to half nod, half shrug, wasn’t sure which it was. And after a pause of silence he took the knife out of the top of the head and played with it on his hands as he sat by his side “Cute frog” Fran looked at him again finally, looking a little confused and startled, or so he could guess looking into his eyes since that expression was certainly hard to read “The hat”

Blinking a little, the green haired touched the piece of clothing, glancing up as if he could watch it and made an approving sound that made a smile stretch on the Cavallone’s face.

After that they kept chatting for awhile, making the other nice company until he was called away. The party lasted some more and it was clearly repeated the year after that. Fran didn’t get to see Dino again until then, but once they did, the blonde was as kind, polite and cheerful as back then. It was refreshing, and he was clearly remembered, like only a few days had passed from that friendly chat. For some reason, that made him glad, and also filled Cavallone’s tenth with relief. They had a whole year that they could use to catch up on, Dino wasn’t the only one initiating topics and Fran even sounded eager for it, so they ended up talking together more than once that night.

“This parties have gone really well, Dino-san. Are you planning to make them a habit?” Asked Tsuna later that night as the two close friends talked with ease. But Haneuma’s golden eyes were drifting a bit past Vongola’s Tenth where the Varia were together drinking.

“Hmm who knows. Might do. Maybe even sometimes through the year”

“That could be. Though organizing one between Christmas and New Years is a good motive. We can all keep good relationships with this out of work. A good break”

And like that, Dino was the host to organizing the same party every year on late December. There was something he started to look forward to, someone where he could easily chat without any outside pressure since through the year it was hard to get a hold. He looked forward to it. And each year they became more lively.

• • •

“ _Warae warae onaka kakaete warae~_ ♪♬”  
“ _ **Tanoshiku natta MON kachi damon ne**_ ♪♬”  
“ _Minna sama mo go isshou ni~!_ ♪♬”

Everyone was speechless, except of course those just as drunk as the pair. They witnessed some guests drink to the point of putting up harmless shows but to believe he would be watching Belphegor and Fran with microphones singing and dancing in silly ways in front of everyone… well, that wasn’t even close to what he ever imagined. They were putting hands on their hips, saluting, jumping around, both their faces red and with lyrics that made little sense, childish and if sang to kids maybe they would have been entertained, but it was a room full of mafiosos, at least half of them drunk, grown used to the Cavallone’s Christmas Party and growing comfortable enough to ease up on it.

“Who would have imagined we would be seeing this at the fourth party…” Mumbled Yamamoto, dizzy from alcohol, leaning on Gokudera who was more sober and looking mildly horrified.

“It’s… terrifying”

“Hahahaha! Next is our turn”

“Like hell it is, baseball idiot!!”

This was what the party turned into and although it was so weird seeing two of the deadly assassins in such an open mood, he was indeed amused too and enjoying the performance. It only got dangerous when Belphegor threw a knife, otherwise it was harmless.

Eventually they wandered between the people, Belphegor singing to Xanxus, even if it was almost a death sentence. No one knew how he survived. And Fran, skipped in front of everyone, coming to a stop mid-sentence to point his finger at Dino’s face and “insult” his age.

“ _Kitto iro iro arun desu yo ne sanjuu sai sugiru to_ ♪♬” ( _Definitely there a lot happened, right when you past 30_ )

Of course it was a playful time and it got laughs from his subordinates, not to mention the blush spreading on the blonde’s face that he tried to hide by drinking from his slim glass. Meanwhile the other two continued their fooling around until they certainly came to an end, cheered by many and dropped off the stage. Belphegor walked over to bother Lussuria, make fun of the weird and slurred shapes of his hair, but Fran wasn’t much better. He was stumbling and lacked balance in the crowd. As the good host he was and knowing everyone was aware of the good relationship the two formed in this parties, he placed his almost empty cup on a table and put an arm on his shoulders.

“There there, Fran. Let’s go take some fresh air”

“Cavallone-san~~~~ I sang well~~~~ and you are old”

The blonde scrunched up his nose at the drunk breath sent his way, trying to straighten him and lead to the large doors towards the balcony “How rude, I’m not. Just how much did you have” He asked rhetorically.

Soon the two were standing outside, looking up into a starry sky with a big moon. Fran continued to joke, be loud, look down the railing, and have the Cavallone’s boss scramble to keep him in check, from doing mischief or jumping down out of curiosity. It was new seeing him so wildly expressive when he was normally so blank. They remained there for several minutes and the only he walked away was to grab the green haired a glass of water. “Better?”

“Mhm. Thanks” The boy said, grabbing the glass and taking a sip, feeling more sobered up with that, though he cocked an eyebrow at the older’s next question.

“Are you even old enough to be drinking like this?”

Fran scoffed, looking at him sharply and confidently “I am~ more than old enough, Cavallone-san. Please do stop underestimating me”

“Not like that, not like that. But I’m just making sure. There’s little to no supervillance over restrictions, as much as we do is not bring the kids. And you never tell much about yourself” The blonde said, lifting his chin cockily and snatching the water to drink some, using his height in advantage, something he knew the other didn't like -in a still playful and non-serious way- “And I told you, call me _Dino_ ”

It may have been the alcohol that was still in his system, it may have been the boldness from the years through which they grew relatively close, but this time, as emerald irises stared at the man drinking, watching the shapes on his profile and the way the suit nicely covered him, he spoke up to his demands “... Ok. Dino-san then” It was worth it with how the other choked, coughing in surprise and looking at him completely bashful, but he remained still as a statue, unblinking almost. Something that the blonde Cavallone couldn’t hold himself from smiling at.

“Do you need anything else?”

“Anything?” Tried the Mist Guardian.

“Anything, yes. I’m Cavallone’s tenth! Anything you can think of…” He said, not measuring his words, because the request made him pause to process it.

“A polar bear”

It was said so bluntly that Dino started laughing, bending over himself and brightly amused by the statement. Didn’t even take time to have an answer so he didn’t know if it was something he already had in mind or the first random thought he could come up with.

“No… no no, not that kind” He started once he managed to die it down, brushing his hair backwards again with a content sigh.

“But you said _anything_ -”

“I did, my bad. Was referring… to drinks or snacks. I can have any of those things displayed inside now. Where do you want me to get a polar bear?”

The green haired shrugged nonchalantly and shifted a bit to rest comfortably against the wall “I like them”

“It’s cute” He smiled, though whether he meant the bears or the male next to him, it was unclear.

For a longer time they enjoyed their silent company, and at least an 80% of it was spent staring into each other’s eyes like nothing else really mattered. Never guessed to find a good company in the other through a party, that feeling was two-sided even if they didn’t voice it out.

Again, it may be the alcohol, or it may be something else, but Dino was the one to make the first step. The taller blonde moved to stand in front of him, though he gave enough space for the Varia to move away if he wanted to. Like that they waited for a bit more, letting the situation process in his brain, but the green haired still had eyes fixed on his own.

That he took as enough permission and knowledge, but any sign of complaint he would receive as an alert and back down, yet he got none. One hand reached to cup on his waist and the other higher to his cheek, and Fran didn’t back or even flinch, even seemed to relax in the touch. The following seconds were eternal, faces inching closer, painfully slow, eyes that would glance down at parted lips and breaths hesitating or waiting anxiously. Then they closed the distance and Dino’s lips pressed to Fran’s.

If there would have been fireworks it would have been very fitting, but it was just the quiet night on them and the muffled voices from inside. Each felt their hearts strongly and simultaneously peacefully beating, and eyes shut close. With Fran’s hands reaching to grasp onto his suit, reciprocating and pressing back. Their lips moved a little messily at first but slowly they managed to gain a synched pace, barely parting to take a breath before once more being locked, bodies speaking their minds when words were too shy to come out.

That had been their first kiss together. And when finally parting there was a spark in their eyes and a blooming smile on their faces. They didn’t go back inside right away until Romario appeared looking for Dino non-stop and requesting his presence half an hour later, through which had been enough for the two to start exploring their bodies and end up with untidy clothes.

• • •

****

**(BONUS)**

Next year’s party was different. It wasn’t the next time they met as the two had called and arranged a few meetings through the months finally. Yet the party still meant a surprise the Mist Guardian wasn’t ready for.

“What did you bring me here for?” Fran asked numb as he was brought to the dimly lit gardens, away from the party. Both hand in hand.

“You’ll see. I prepared a gift for you” The blonde explained, gaining the other’s curious interest.

“We never agreed on gifts”

“I know, I just wanted to give you this still” They came to a stop and he lifted his hand, palm facing up and rom his suit took out a purple weapon box that he handed him. “Merry Christmas. It’s all yours?”

Fran, who didn’t expect it, stared at the box with incredulity before looking up at him again “Mine?”

“All yours. Try it out! I had people in the Vongola labs do it for you. Wasn’t easy but they managed” And with a kiss to his forehead he backed, although he had to brush the hat back a little for that and Fran fixed it in place afterwards.

With his ring, he ignited the Mist Flame and placed it on the opening. The box opened and from it came a polar bear, covered in the same colour of flames and quickly standing on all two to look intimidating and growl, but quickly went back down obediently.

Fran’s eyes were wide and bright with excitement “Mine?”

Dino chuckled, walking over to wrap his arms around him from behind and rest his chin on his shoulder “All yours. It’s Orso Polare de Nebbia. Do you like it?”

“Mhm. I do” The youngest of the two nodded, stretching a hand that he placed on the bear’s snout. He turned his head back and locked lips with Dino as a thanks. After properly thanking him, he got on the back of the bear and with the most innocent voice said “I’m going to show Bel-senpai” With no further warning and before Dino could stop him, he charged the bear into the party, calling for his senpai and the blonde was regretting the timing he chose while hearing tables being possibly flipped over. But at least he got him to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
